The Way I Loved You
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Song fic to Selena Gomez's song. She would never love anyone the same way-no matter how hard she tried.
1. Chapter 1

**A song fic based on Selena Gomez's song "The Way I Loved You". It's such a cute song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, the characters, or the song.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

_Everything's cool, yeah_

_It's all gonna be okay, yeah_

_And I know maybe I'll even laugh about it someday_

_But not today, no_

Caitlyn watched him pull out of the driveway and drive off down the street. She watched him until he wasn't out of sight. They'd had am argument, and it was somewhat strange that neither of them really knew what it was about. Maybe they were just both in bad moods, but a dark cloud seemed to hang over Caitlyn as she sighed. Maybe she'd laugh about it someday, but not today.

'_Cause I don't feel so good_

_I'm tangled up inside_

_My heart is on my sleeve_

It had been two weeks since she'd last seen Shane. Caitlyn wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed-all her feelings were tangled up inside. Her mom called upstairs for her to come to dinner, but she replied saying she didn't feel good-it was the truth.

Rain pattered on the window as she curled up in a ball on her bed, hugging herself tightly.

_Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

Tomorrow she'd be going to a party. She'd been invited because the band she had worked with was celebrating their album being released. Caitlyn didn't know if she really wanted to go.

_And it might be wonderful_

_It might be magical_

She felt too dressed up, but it was formal. The room was crowded, everyone was too loud for her liking. Fun music played but Caitlyn wasn't in the mood for dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" a guy about her age asked a gorgeous smile on his face.

"Not particularly, sorry." Caitlyn replied with honesty, attempting a pitying smile. When his smile flickered and disappointment showed on his features, she gave a small sigh and took his offered hand.

"Just one dance."

He practically beamed.

_It might be everything I've waited for_

_A miracle_

That one dance turned into several, and Caitlyn found herself actually able to smile at the sandy-blonde haired boy that held her gently in his arms.

"Thanks for dancing with me." He spoke softly as she stood by the door, about to leave.

Caitlyn smiled slightly, tilting her head to the side, "Thanks for cheering me up."

What a perfect night. It was magical. A perfect guy had found her and danced with her all night.

_But even if I fall in love again with someone new_

_It could never be the way_

_I loved you_

Caitlyn got into her car and locked the doors. For a moment she only sat in the parking lot with the engine running. He had asked to see her again, and she'd given him her number. Why had she done that?

Pulling out of the parking space, Caitlyn felt the tears sliding down her cheeks as she drove home.

It would never be the way it had been with Shane.

_Letting you go, is_

_Making me feel so cold, yeah_

_And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt_

_But that makes it worse, yeah_

The sun was shining brightly on the cool, autumn day and Caitlyn pulled her jacket tighter around her. A month could never have seemed longer, and she was silently surprised she hadn't heard from Shane in some way.

"Oh, well." She murmured to herself, "I'm fine without him." Her own words stuck her like a knife and the pain only got worse as the day went on.

_See, I'm a wreck inside_

_My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak_

_The future may be all I really need_

After splashing her face with cold water, Caitlyn gripped the edge of the sink and stared at her reflection. She looked like a wreck. Thank goodness her parents hadn't been home at her breakdown. She just couldn't stop thinking about Shane that day.

_And it might be wonderful, yeah_

_It might be magical_

The doorbell ringing broke her from her thoughts and she tore her gaze away from her sad reflection and dashed down the stairs to open the front door.

Sand blonde hair guy stood with a bright smile.

"Hey." He spoke cheerfully, obviously thinking she wasn't speaking because she was so surprised to see him there.

"Um…hey…"

"These are for you." He spoke shyly, offering her a small bouquet of varying flowers.

_Shane would have gotten me red roses._

"Thanks, that's really sweet." She forced a smile.

_It might be everything I've waited for_

_A miracle_

"I came by for another reason, though," he spoke with a chuckle, "I was wondering if you would like to go with my to the movies tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

_But even if I fall in love again with someone new_

_It could never be the way_

_I loved you_

"Thanks for the movie, I had a great time." Caitlyn spoke up as sandy blonde haired guy dropped her off at her house late the next night.

"You're welcome," he said softly, perfectly, "Me too."

"I'll see you later." She couldn't manage a smile for some reason.

"Sounds good." He grinned, leaning down to press his lips to hers briefly before hopping into his car and driving off.

_Shane kisses better._

_Like a first love_

_The one and only true love_

_Was written all over my face_

"Are you alright, honey?" her mom asked a week later.

"Yeah, of course, why?" Caitlyn asked curiously, but her mother only shrugged.

"I don't know, you just don't seem as happy as you used to. The happiness used to be practically written all over your face, but now you just seem…like your tolerating things. Has something changed?"

_Everything has changed._

"Don't worry," Caitlyn gave a very forced smile as her eyes stung, "I'm fine."

_Yeah, I loved you like you loved me_

_Like something pure and holy_

_Like something that could never be replaced_

Jumping awake from yet another very realistic dream, Caitlyn sat in bed with her legs crossed, starring out the window up at the stars.

What wouldn't she give just to feel Shane's perfect arms wrapped tightly around her again. Sandy blonde haired guy just wasn't right.

Shane could never be replaced, and sandy blonde haired guy didn't even compare.

_And it was wonderful_

_It was magical_

Her first dance with Shane had been wonderful. Her first date with him had been magical. Why didn't it feel the same with sandy blonde haired guy?

_Because I love Shane._

_It was everything I waited for _

_A miracle_

Everything with Shane had been what she'd waited her whole life for. He'd been a miracle. _Her_ miracle. But now he was gone. And apparently not coming back.

Caitlyn felt the tears falling before she realized just how broken her heart really was at this thought.

_And if I should ever fall in love again with someone new_

Caitlyn pulled her hand from sandy blonde haired guy's hand, having just about enough of his touch for the night. The party was too crowded and noisy as always. In fact, she just wanted to leave.

"Having a good time?" her date asked her, flashing his smile.

"Of course." She spoke the answer that was expected, feeling her heart drop at the thought of "settling" for her current circumstances. She was tolerating everything. Because without Shane, that's all she could really do.

_Oh, it could never be the way_

Thumb wiping away the dust that covered the faces in the picture, Caitlyn bit her lip to keep from crying. Shane had his arms around her in the photo, and both of them were beaming. She knew for a fact that as the picture was being taken, she realized that she actually loved Shane.

_No, it will never be the way_

Caitlyn hung up on sandy blonde haired guy. It just wasn't the same as having Shane, and she was tired of just tolerating. It would never be the way she loved Shane. With anyone. Ever again.

_I loved you_

**So sad………let's just imagine they get together again! **

**Reviews? I love them!**


	2. I Promise You

**Here's a second part to "The Way I Loved You"…I thought it needed a happier ending! :) Lol Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, the characters, or the song.**

____________________________________________________________________

_I know_

_My love for you_

_Is real_

Life would go on-with or without Shane, of course. Caitlyn knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life sulking over lost love. The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. She hated that. Lost love.

But it was true.

_It's something true_

_That we do_

_Just something natural_

_That I feel_

It wasn't really her choice, it was natural. Caitlyn flopped into a chair and set her bag on the ground beside her, waiting for Brown and the other counselors to appear. She'd come back to Camp Rock, but as a counselor since she was now eighteen.

_When you walk in the room_

_When you're near_

Brown had just entered and welcomed the very few counselors in the room-all around Caitlyn's age when a late arrival entered the room. All cheerful faces-Brown had just said something funny- turned to see Shane Gray enter the room expressionless.

_I feel my heart _

_Skip a beat_

_The whole world disappears_

He took a seat next to her, not even seeming to notice that it was Caitlyn seated next to him. She kept her eyes on her hands in her lap, feeling her heart skip a beat at his nearness. They hadn't seen each other in months, and he still had such an affect on her? She still loved him.

_And there's just you and me_

_Falling head over feet_

_Let's take a chance together_

Just as Brown finished all he had to say and dismissed them, Caitlyn stood and grabbed her book bag, being careful to keep her eyes away from Shane's face. At his soft, barely audible gasp, she couldn't help but let her eyes snap to his face.

_I know_

_I know_

_I know_

_I know we're gonna make it_

'_Cause no one else can_

_Make me feel the way that you do_

_(I promise you)_

When their eyes met, Caitlyn felt her face heat up. No one else in the room seemed to notice the two standing with eyes locked, but kept on with their cheerful, excited conversation until it was just the two of them alone in the room.

_I know_

_I know_

_I know_

_I know we're gonna get there_

_Today, tomorrow_

_And forever we will stay true_

_(I promise you)_

"Cait…" Shane breathed, lips barely moving with the familiar name.

"I have to be somewhere." She stated curtly, spinning and scampering off. Head spinning, Caitlyn took brisk steps through camp, eager to get a safe distance away from _him_.

_They say_

_That we're just too young_

_To know_

"You don't know what you're saying, Shane." Brown's voice drifted out of the cabin to meet Caitlyn's ears as she was passing by. Unconsciously, her steps slowed. Only internally would she admit that she wanted to know everything that had anything to do with Shane.

"But Uncle Brown-"

"No, Shane." The man's rarely stern voice spoke authoritatively, "You're too young. She's too young. You two don't know what love is."

"I love her." Shane snapped, his loud footsteps warning Caitlyn to run before he caught her standing in shock just outside of the cabin.

_But I am sure_

_Heart and soul_

_That I am never letting you go_

"Caitlyn?" Shane's surprised voice called after her as she ran hard. With everything in her, she hoped it was herself he had just been talking about. If it was any other girl, she'd break down. Her heart would never let him go.

_When it's right_

_It's right_

_And this is it_

Before she could leave his sight, Caitlyn heard Shane following her, easily gaining on her. It was just beyond the beginning of the woods that she felt his arms encircle her, pulling her captive to his warm chest as they both panted for air.

'_Cause I'm walking_

_On air_

_Every single time that we kiss_

"Did you hear that?" Shane demanded after turning her to face him. Caitlyn only hesitated a moment before nodding shyly, eyes falling to his chest-anywhere but his eyes.

"Who is it this time?" she whispered, bracing herself for any name other than her own.

"You, of course." His soft response came, and her eyes flew to his face in surprise, "I love you…"

And Caitlyn was sure she was walking on air when he pressed his lips to hers.

_You make the angels sing_

_You give that songbird wings_

_You make everything better_

"Nothing's been the same since you left." Caitlyn admitted, pressing her face against his neck when they broke apart a moment later, "I've missed you so much. I never stopped loving you."

His arms made everything all better.

_I know_

_I know_

_I know_

_I know we're gonna make it_

'_Cause no one else can_

_Make me feel the way that you do_

_(I promise you)_

The warm, safe feeling of being held in Shane's arms was a very familiar. It felt like nothing else in the world.

"Brown doesn't believe its real?" she breathed, looking up at Shane's face with a questioning gaze.

_I know_

_I know_

_I know_

_I know we're gonna get there_

_Today, tomorrow_

_And forever we will stay true_

_(I promise you)_

Shane frowned slightly, resting his forehead against hers with a sigh, "No, he says we're too young to know."

"It'll stay forever." Caitlyn stated honestly, hoping he could say the same.

"I know."

_I'll never let you down_

_I'll always hear you out_

_There is nothing _

_You cannot confide_

It was dark out and Caitlyn was deep into working on a song for one of the newer campers when the door to her cabin was thrown open loudly. With wide eyes at the sudden intrusion, she saw an agitated looking Shane entered and sat heavily on the bed next to her.

Caitlyn calmly set her things aside for later, and waited for him to tell her what was bothering him.

_You listen when I speak_

_You make my knees go weak_

_And I just want you by_

_My side_

His eyes felt like they were boring holes into her face as he watched her speak. By his expression, Caitlyn felt as though she was saying something of prophetic greatness. Really, she was just telling him about her song idea.

When she felt him take her hands, she almost felt her knees go weak.

_I know_

_I know_

_I know_

_I know we're gonna make it_

'_Cause no one else can_

_Make me feel the way that you do_

_(I promise you)_

It was a carefree night and Shane and Caitlyn had stowed away on one of the canoe after curfew. They really couldn't care less about breaking the rules at this point. Both of them were slight trouble makers, and when together they were even more adventurous. Their perfectly happy laughs drifted across the lake.

_I know_

_I know_

_I know_

_I know we're gonna get there_

_Today, tomorrow_

_And forever we will stay true_

_(I promise you)_

There was a flicker of irritation and jealousy in Caitlyn when she looked up from her small group of younger campers she was teaching. Shane was sitting at a picnic table not too far away and Mitchie had approached and was obviously flirting with him.

Pulling her eyes away, Caitlyn didn't worry. Shane would always stay true to her.

_We're gonna make it_

_I promise you_

"I love you." Caitlyn laughed lightly, looking down at Shane laying on her bed next to her as she sat on the edge, "Even though you're crazy."

"I love you, too." Shane grinned up at her, "Even though you're mean to me."

"I'm not mean!" she chuckled, poking him in the side and making him jerk away at it tickling.

"You're proving my point!" he exclaimed, holding his hands out to block anymore attempts against him.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(I promise you)_

"You'll never leave me again, right?" Caitlyn whispered, folding her arms on his chest a few moments later when they had settled down somewhat. A flicker of guilt crossed his face as he smiled softly at her.

"I promise you never to leave again." He whispered and touched her cheek gently.

_I promise you_

_I promise you_

"Are you happy?" Shane asked wrapping his arms around her from behind as they stood on the hotel's balcony together. Smiling, Caitlyn tilted her head backward to look up at him with a nod before lifting her left hand upward to look at her wedding ring despite the darkness.

"I promise you I'm the happiest person alive." Was her whispered response.

**I would really appreciate review! I wrote this while watching a college football game (Texas is winning!) so sorry if it isn't very good…I kept getting distracted…Lol**

**But I still ask for reviews!**

…**No, I beg for them…**


End file.
